


it is enough

by skatzaa



Series: like little girls who've discovered a soul mate [1]
Category: Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: F/F, Illusions to canon-typical acts by Cansrel, Liddy Brushes Fire's Hair, Mentions of Archer, Mentions of Cansrel, Originally Posted on Tumblr, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: Liddy helps her lady.





	it is enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written because we all need more Fire/Liddy in our lives.
> 
> Series title is a quote taken from the book, in Chapter 18.

Fire lay in bed, a wrenching pain digging itself into her muscles and worming its way beneath her scalp. She wished she had not thought of Cansrel, for it was always thoughts of her father that brought on such pain, and yet she knew that she must at least consider the one option she loathed most. 

Her hair was a mess of knots upon her head, and Fire resented how vibrant it still looked when she caught sight of it. If only it could look as pale and lifeless as she felt. She could not fathom finding the strength to lift her arms and comb it. She could not fathom finding the strength to leave her bed. 

“My lady?” came a voice from the door. “Lord Archer is here to see you. Would you like me to send him away?” 

The thought of speaking was unbearable, but even worse was the thought of her oldest friend seeing her like this, so Fire brushed a tendril against the walls of Liddy’s mind, no more than a question or an invitation. She felt the gates there loosen and she slipped Liddy a thought, careful not to make it a compulsion. 

_Please_ , Fire thought. It hurt, too, to speak with her mind, but this pain she was able to carry. 

“As you wish,” Liddy said. 

She turned to leave and that was unbearable as well, the prospect of being alone again. But Liddy only eased the door open and whispered to someone outside. It was a testament to how poorly Fire was feeling that she hadn’t recognized the never-ending well of energy that was Archer before now. She was impressed, as well, that Liddy was able to keep Archer away, for she felt his mind retreat in the direction of his own house; not even Fire herself could command Archer when he set his mind to a task. 

Liddy returned, closing the door once more, and asked, “Is there anything else you would ask of me, my lady?” 

_Will you sit with me for a time?_

“Of course, my lady,” Liddy answered, and she came and sat at the edge of Fire’s bed. 

Fire turned her face in Liddy’s direction, and so she saw the sad tilt of Liddy’s mouth, the way her eyes lowered. Fire was sorry to have Liddy see her like this, and was ashamed at the sorrow she felt trickling from Liddy’s mind. 

She turned away. 

They stayed like that for a time, Liddy’s small, steady hands rubbing over the skin of Fire’s arms, her shoulders, her neck. When Liddy reached Fire’s hair she made a quiet, sad noise. 

“May I comb your hair, my lady?” Liddy asked. 

_Yes_ , Fire thought. _Thank you, Liddy._

Liddy gave her a sweet smile and stood to retrieve the comb from the far side of the room. 

Fire’s curls were not particularly easy to comb on the best of days, and today she was far from her best. And yet Liddy was patient and gentle as she worked her fingers through the worst of the knots, and later as she ran the comb through it all, starting at the ends so as not to snag too hard on the remaining tangles. 

Fire closed her eyes and relaxed into the kindness Liddy gave her, shifting as Liddy required. Fire’s heart was heavy with the knowledge that she could not give anything back in this moment, and she offered the feeling up to Liddy’s mind, along with the vast warmth she harbored deeper within her. 

Liddy smoothed her fingers over Fire’s cheek and smiled.”It is enough to do this for you,” she said. “And to know how you feel. Please don’t fret, my lady.” 

She gave off a deep sense of calm, too: there was no resentment in giving what Fire longed for, only a desire to help. It was a blessing, truly, to feel such open acceptance, the kind that did not depend upon her body or her face or what she could do for another person. And it was a gift to feel such things from Liddy’s own mind, a display of trust freely offered and gratefully received. 

Fire sighed when Liddy finally set the comb down. She felt nearly strong enough to rise, no longer weighed down by tension, but she did not move. She was content to stay here in this moment with Liddy by her side, hidden away from the rest of the world, safe from the madness the kingdom produced as it fell apart. 

But then Liddy stood, and in her desperate need to not be alone, Fire reached out with her mind, something she had not done since she was a child, because she knew better. Cansrel would be proud of her for doing so if he knew. Cansrel was always proud when she used her powers reflexively, and it made Fire uncomfortable, because she longed for Cansrel’s approval even if she often detested what it meant. Even now, Fire did not, would not, compel Liddy to stay. 

“My lady?” Liddy asked. 

_Please_ , thought Fire, and then she licked her dry lips and managed to say, “Please stay.” 

And so Liddy sat and took her hand. They smiled at one another, hands warm and linked together, and there they stayed for a time as the day slipped into evening. Fire watched the golden sunlight catch on Liddy’s plain hair and beautiful eyes, and she was very nearly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I plan to write at least one more fic along these lines, and it will (hopefully) be a bit happier. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but never required.
> 
> Read on,  
> Skats


End file.
